Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (5 + 6 \times 8) - 8 \times 1 $
Solution: $ = (5 + 48) - 8 \times 1 $ $ = 53 - 8 \times 1 $ $ = 53 - 8 $ $ = 45 $